FF7 in school
by ff7 fan forever
Summary: This is about FF7 chars in the school
1. FF7 in 8th grade

**FF7 in the 8th grade**  
  
The story starts after 7th grade. Everyone goes to the mall to get supplies. Cloud goes around and buys cheap things and buys Coke and videogames for his party. Tifa goes to the mall and buys sporty equipment.Aeris goes to the mall to buy clothes because she got her supplies before everyone else.Tifa,Cloud,and Aeris meet up and talk about music as they leave.As they are leaving the mall,they see vincent going in.Vincent steals his supplies and runs out to his converible which he stole.Next day,school starts,and everyone is totally bored.Tifa,Aeris,Cloud and Vincent meet up on the playground.Vincent instantly says"That first class was the most boring time I've had ever."Everyone agrees.Cloud says" Guys,are you going to the dance next week." They all say yes.Tifa says"Don't you think it's odd we're having a school dance at the beginning of the school year?"Cloud says"You guys should comeover afterschool and vote for the band."Afterschool everyone is at Cloud's house.Tifa sitting in a chair looking on the list they made.Cloud just staring at Aerith with love.Vincent on the couch watching Mtv.Vincent Says"Linkin Park is still the best choice even though everyone voted for Korn."Tifa noticed Cloud's feelings for Aerith.She knew what love was like because she loved Vincent.Vincent didn't know that she loved him.Cloud stayed home and only said goodbye to Aerith.Now it was obvious that he loved her, even Aerith knew now.A week past by,andthe dance was held. Korn played their song "One".Everyone enjoyed it and came to Cloud's party. Cloud and Aerith made out for the first time then.Tifa said to Vincent she loved him.Everyone went home when Sephiroth tried to kill everyone.Sephiroth was sent to juvie hall for as long as he could.Next day at school, Vincent stole the 7th graders lunch money for Tifa.Cloud gave Aerith all his lunch money.The whole school knew about Tifa and Vincent ,and Tifa and Cloud.The group went over to Tifa's place.The group was now just hanging out and drinking Coke.Tifa went to take a shower.Reno followed and snuck into Tifa's house.Reno went into the bathroom,and snuck into the shower.As Tifa was screaming Cloud ran into the bathroom and grabbed Reno.Cloud ripped off a towel bar,and brutally beat down Reno with the towel bar.Cloud grabbed REno off the floor and threw him out the door.Tifa went into Cloud's arms.Tifa said"Protect me Cloud."Six months pass and Cloud watches Reno.One day,Reno wants to fight Cloud.Reno approaches Cloud with a hard punch. Cloud dodges him,and makes a hard punch to his face.Reno bleeds onto the ground.Cloud approaches and Reno makes a round kick to his leg doing no pain to Cloud.Reno being exhausted, falls to the ground.Cloud jumps on top of him ,and starts hitting him in the face simultaniously.The teacher pulls Cloud off of Reno.Cloud then tells everyone over to discuss what just happened.Later at Cloud's house,everyone but Vincent thinks he made the wrong choice.Cloud finally changes his mind to peace.One year before the school year is over Cloud and Aerith dance to Linkin Park in the ending school dance.Vincent and Tifa dance too.Reno dances with a geek because his face looks so bad.A kid named Paul has became his friend and,met a 7th grade young friend of theirs.They danced too.As the year ended the couples said they would always stay together.Everyone left elementary school looking forward to high school.   
  
Please review this if good review I will make High school story.   
  
P.S. this is ff7 fan forever read my other stories. 


	2. FF7 in 9th grade

FF7 in 9th grade   
  
The story starts when everyone goes to high school.Cloud goes looking for Aerith,and also looking forward to hurting Reno.Cloud and Vincent find eachother and greet.They look for Tifa and Aerith.They find them and start to makeout. The annoncer announces to go to orientation.The gang goes to orientation.Cloud and Vincent fall asleep while Tifa and Aerith pay attention.After orientation, Cloud and Vincent are lost. Cloud sees Reno.He thinks of asking him where to go but has different thoughts.Vincent asks Reno where Biology is.Cloud asks"Why did u do that?" Vincent responds "Why not?" Cloud is angered now.Cloud says"Cause don't you still hate him for what he did?"Vincent responds"No, lets's go to biology,ok." Cloud and Vincent entered biology class,and sucked really bad at it.They got low grades on every damn paper.They met over at Cloud's house afterschool.Cloud says"We met Reno today." Tifa says"oh ya,why?" Vincent says"We needed directions."Tifa said"We need to go to a concert." Two months pass and Renosneaks in Aerith's bathroom while she's taking a shower.This time Cloud runs twice as fast and takes a shovel,and beats him so he can't breath.He throws him out the window.The relationship goes on.Tifa and Vincent protect eachother.Aerith is protected by Cloud.The year passes and they have prom.They have a huge party after prom and go home with a hangover. They once again promise to see eachother.  
  
This is second one not as long or good as the firsrt i was kinda dead when i wrote it 


End file.
